Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cartridge for aerosol delivery devices such as electronic cigarettes, and more particularly to methods for assembling a cartridge for aerosol delivery devices including an atomizer, and associated systems and apparatuses. The atomizer may be configured to heat an aerosol precursor composition, which may be made or derived from tobacco or otherwise incorporate tobacco, to form an inhalable substance for human consumption.
Description of Related Art
Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,737 to Collett et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0000638 to Sebastian et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096782 to Ampolini et al., and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0059780 to Davis et al., which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. See also, for example, the various embodiments of products and heating configurations described in the background sections of U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,594 to Counts et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,371 to Robinson et al., which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
However, some aerosol delivery devices (e.g., electronic cigarettes) or portions thereof may be difficult to manufacture. In this regard, for example, the various components of electronic smoking articles may be relatively small and/or fragile. Thus, advances with respect to systems, apparatuses, and methods for manufacturing electronic smoking articles may be desirable.